Power consumption is very important in many electronic devices, especially in mobile devices, which have very limited battery power. However, even for those electronic devices that are not powered by batteries, power conservation may be optimized. This may allow, for example, marketing advantages as an “energy saver” device. Many electronic devices may have multiple subsystems, and some of these subsystems may require power at different times. Accordingly, multiple power sources may be utilized to provide power to each of the multiple subsystems. This may comprise additional circuitry and heat generation, which may increase power consumption and overall system cost.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.